1. The Technical Field
The invention relates to a process for eliminating from non-fermented or fermented fruit juices obtained from fruit or grapes, in particular wine, fruit wine or fruit distillates, undesirable odors and/or tastes which are caused by the formation of sulphur compounds, in particular hydrogen sulphide.
2. The Prior Art
During the reductive fermenting of fruit juices, hydrogen sulphide and other sulphur compounds occur. The resultant adverse effect on the aroma and taste of the fermentation products, called "Bockser" ("Bockser"=the German term for the unpleasant odor and taste caused by hydrogen sulphide), is unpleasant and persistent.
Various treatment methods and cellar measures are known to remove the "Bockser", such as adsorption on bentonites or activated charcoal, aeration, filtration. However, these processes have the disadvantage that their use has a considerable adverse effect on the quality of the wine.
Also known is the use of copper sulphate, which is allowed as a food additive, to remove the "Bockser". The excess copper must then be removed by precipitation with potassium hexacyanoferrate-II. Such a treatment is environmentally harmful, extremely labor intensive and outmoded.
To remove the "Bockser", it is also known to mix the fermentation products with electrolytically precipitated metal ions, preferably Ag-ions which, with the substances in the liquid that cause the undesirable odors and taste, form insoluble salts. This method, known as the catadyn process, results in harmful Ag-ions in the wine. This process is at best suitable for alcohol distillates.
It is the object of the invention to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages that occur during the removal of the "Bockser" and to indicate an environmentally friendly process.